Deidara's Childhood
by iRant
Summary: A depressing story about Deidara-san's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it! Its sort of sad. (I'm not good with writing funny stuff.) Oh well… hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara. (Darn…) **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Deidara's childhood**

Deidara walked slowly toward the Iwagakure Ninja Academy. It was the day that all the students would graduate and become genin. However in order to graduate you had to come up with a jutsu. Deidara had nothing. When Deidara got to the academy he told his sensei that he didn't prepare a jutsu simply because he didn't care about becoming a ninja. Deidara was the only student who failed.

After school his teacher wanted to talk to him. "So Deidara, how does it feel to be the only student who failed?" his teacher Kantaro asked him rudely. Deidara didn't answer. He felt a strong resentment toward his sensei. "Well?! Do you want to answer me?" yelled Kantaro. "Hmm. I never wanted to be a ninja anyway. Its all just a joke." Deidara finally answered. Kantaro jumped up from his seat. "Who are you trying to fool with that apathetic attitude of yours?" he yelled. "You and I both know you want to be a ninja more than anything! You said yourself on the first day of school that your goal in life was to prove yourself to everyone and be excepted. Nobody thinks that a freak like you can…" Kantaro stopped. Deidara was about to cry but his sadness quickly turned to anger. "A freak like me…" he whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone… chapter 2...

BTW: for some reason this website cut out the last few sentences of the last chapter. You didn't miss much… the last sentences were:

Deidara stood up and headed for the exit. Before leaving he quickly turned and glared at Kantaro. "someday you'll regret saying that sensei." he whispered.

Okay now on to the chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara. (no shit.)

Also just as a quick note: Deidara's dad is named Daisetsu. So if you hear that name come up don't be confused!

"Deidara!!!! Where have you been???" yelled Deidara's mother Chihiro. "I've been worried sick! Why are you so late?!" Deidara didn't answer. He just dropped his things and ran upstairs. He got to his room and locked the door. He could hear his parents talking downstairs. "What are we going to do with that boy?" asked his mother. "I'll take care of him." said his father angrily. Deidara heard his father coming up the stairs. "Deidara open the damn door now!!!" yelled his father. Deidara quickly hid in his closet. Deidara knew that his father hated him and he didn't want to risk getting hurt by letting him in. "Fine, I'll just break the door down!" yelled his father. Just then Deidara heard a knock on the door. "Daisetsu we have a visitor!!!!" yelled Chihiro. Deidara let out a sigh of relief he heard his father go down the stairs. Deidara quickly got up and looked to see who the visitor was. It was Kantaro! "Oh crap!" said Deidara to himself. "Dads gonna kill me when he finds out that I failed!" Deidara sat down on his bed and cried for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah… hi… I've been lazy and this story is bad anyway so only expect a few more chapters… if you have any ideas about this story, or other stories… tell me… I have about 4 progressing stories in my head right now… just to get them on paper is a pain in the butt…

Oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara or Iwagakure. Or any other Naruto related stuff that may be mentioned… because obviously I don't own Naruto.

Onto the story!!!!!

It was about 6:00 in the morning. Deidara still sat on his bed pondering about how his parents would punish him for failing. He wasn't too worried about his mother, but he was terrified of what his father would say… or do. An hour passed and he finally decided to go downstairs and face his parents. Deidara walked slowly down the stairs; knees weak… stomach aching. He peaked around the wall into the kitchen to see his mother busy cooking rice and his father sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a newspaper.

"Good morning Deidara." said his mother in a small voice.

"Good morning mother." Deidara mumbled. As he spoke he saw his father giving him and icy glare. "Uh… good morning father." Deidara said in a polite voice. He wanted to at least try to stay on his dad's good side. (If he even had one.) His father didn't answer; he just shook his head and looked back down to his paper.

"So Deidara… we got a visit from your teacher last night." his mother said in a voice that made it sound like good news.

"Uh huh… I heard…" Deidara mumbled once again. He saw his father's eyes shoot up.

"Oh so you're an eavesdropper as well as an idiot. Chihiro, don't we have a wonderful son?" exclaimed his father in a sarcastic tone. Deidara couldn't take it anymore.

"Look dad, its not my fault that you're so damn loud." Deidara said without thinking. What he had said all of the sudden registered in his mind. Deidara looked up to see his mom shocked at what was just said. Deidara slowly turned his head to see his dad's reaction. To his surprise, his father was smiling. Not a happy smile, but more of a "I'm gonna kill you," type of smile.

"Eh heh…" his father laughed nervously, "maybe you should leave… NOW."

"YES SIR!" exclaimed Deidara who was already half way out of the room. And Deidara did exactly what his father told him to… he left.


End file.
